It ends and it begins
by Darkling221
Summary: The fight begins between Harry and Voldemort. Minutes turn to hours, hours turn to days.... Whats gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny walked through the rubble of Riddle Manor, the DA had put up a fight and they had only lost one person, the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

They had gone into battle 3 days ago and had not stopped, it was the 1st week after the Ginny's 7th year ended. Hogwarts stayed open after Harry with the help from Ginny convinced Dumbledore's ghost to stay at Hogwarts instead of Hawaii.

She didn't want to leave, this was where she wanted to stay, see the place where DA won, but she, Ron and Hermione lost their best friend.

Ginny looked up as she heard a howl and saw a dog running towards her. As it got closer she muttered, "It looks just like Sirius." She stopped as the dog ran and transformed, "SIRIUS!" She cried.

The man smiled and said, "Hello Ginny, do you know where Harry is?" He asked, shaking leaves out of his hair.

Ginny's smile turned to tears as she fell to the ground, Sirius sat next to her and said, "Is he the one who's dead?" He asked again

Ginny nodded, "Fawkes came with the sorting hat, Harry pulled out the sword again and this time when moved it shot out curses, powerful ones. Harry took down Voldemort then Wormtail got him. Wormtail got away." She said.

Sirius hugged her, "Where is his body?" He asked

"Grimmauld Place." Ginny replied.

"Come on, I'll take you…" Sirius said stopping and walking to where the lounge used to be, like his transformation he could smell… he plunged his hand in the rubble and pulled out a squeaking rat.

"Wormtail." He muttered

"What? Who?" Ginny asked.

"Long story short, this is Wormtail." Sirius said poking him and then the rat became a person.

Ginny stopped as Peter looked at her, she then began to get angry, "You betrayed his parents and then you KILL him. DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST THE INNOCENT POTTERS?" She screamed.

Peter started shaking and went back to his rat form and Sirus shoved him in a bag. Then holding onto Ginny they went to Grimmauld Place.

Ginny sat in the lounge room while Sirius went to see Harry's dead body.

There was a crack and there stood Kreacher. "Something is up." Kreacher said.

"Yes, your master is back." Ginny replied. She picked up a jar and threw Peter inside, sealing the lid and placing him back in the bag.

"Hello Kreacher." Sirius said.

"Master is supposed to be dead. Dead!" Kreacher said shaking his head.

"Well I'm not, back to… the…where you came from." Sirius yelled at Kreacher and Kreacher vanished, there was a voice in the hall.

"Sirius?" Tonks asked walking in the room, "SIRIUS! REMUS IT'S SIRIUS!" She screamed hugging Sirius.

Remus walked in the room, "Hello Padfoot, long time no see." He said taking a seat on the couch next to Tonks who was hugging Ginny.

"I'm going to take Ginny home." Tonks said and they vanished.

"Why are you alive? Bellatrix killed you." Remus said.

"No I fell in a hole that the more than 100, 000 km deep. When I woke up, about the 13th July I went to a muggle hospital and they fixed me, so I've been keeping low until it was the right time, to tell and see everyone."

The burrow 

Ginny sat in the lounge as she wondered why Wormtail had done it, she decided to take him out.

"Why did you kill them?" She asked him

"They killed my mother." Wormtail replied, "So I made them pay."

"WORMTAIL! SNAPE DID IT!" Sirius said walking through the fire.

"HOW COME JAMES WAS THERE THE NIGHT SHE DIED?" Wormtail shrieked back

Moony interrupted, "Snape had Lily hostage in the dungeons, James went to save her and if he hadn't well Harry wouldn't have been born."

Wormtail and Sirius stared at him, "He…Snape… was going…to kill…Lilly?" Wormtail asked.

"Yes." Moony replied.

Wormtail sat on the couch tears were falling, "What…have… I have done?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The secret to the scar**

"Peter, you are forgiven." A voice said behind them all.

Everyone turned and gasped, "Prongs, Lily!" Tonks called, running towards them.

Lily smiled and James was in a bear hug with Sirius, while trying to gasp for air. (James that is.)

"How come you are alive?" Ginny asked, sitting up.

"Well, everyone sit down, I think we need Molly and Author." Lily said, her tears trying to be stopped knowing the truth.

In five minutes, Ginny, Molly, Author, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Percy were all sitting in the lounge room with Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Lily, James and Wormtail. Lily started to explain what she had done on the night they were murdered.

"Well when I heard the door rip open downstairs I made a spell that if Harry was attacked all the spell would reflect off him and leave a very powerful scar. If 2 people that died that were close, we had a chance of coming back to life. I never thought it would happen." Lily said finishing off.

"But three people have died, Sirius, Dumbledore and Harry that is in good contact with you." Ginny said.

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore's not dead." James said.

"WHAT!" Everyone cried

"His ghost is at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"No that is a fake, I saw him the other day in the Three Broomsticks." Lily said, standing up and walking out to the garden followed by Hermione and Tonks.

Ginny nodded and with her mum they walked to the kitchen, Ginny muttered to her mum, "I'm going to my room." Then walked up the stairs to her room.

Ginny turned grabbed her wand and placed a silence charm on the door, as she then disappeared.

As Ginny arrived at Grimmauld Place she walked to the room where Harry lay, she sat down next to him, "Hey, your parents are back, so is Sirius and Dumbledore… everything is going well… but." A single tear fell from Ginny, she rose and left the room as the tears came again, Ginny went home not knowing she had done something…

Harry groaned and sat up, "Why is it so dark? Where's everyone?" he asked himself, Harry looked at his watch and saw 12:01pm, it was the 31st of July. He was 19.

Harry sat up as Hedwig opened her eyes and hooted, she then disappeared into the night. "Must have been waiting until I wake up," Harry muttered, then he realised, I went to sleep on the 20th of July. I've been asleep?

Harry's mind was spinning.

Hogwarts 

"Albus? Aren't you dead!" Minerva said.

"No, I had a little help from Mr and Mrs Potter and we are all fine." Dumbledore said.

"Do they know about Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Yes…" He was cut off with a white owl at the window, hooting. Albus walked to it and opened the window, Hedwig soared into the room hooting and then flying out, flying in, hooting and flying out, over and over.

"I think there is something up with Harry." Minerva whispered, Hedwig stopped and flapped her wings like 'yes, that's it.'

"Meet us at Grimmauld Place." Dumbledore said to Hedwig as he vanished into the fire.

_Grimmauld Place_

Dumbledore stepped out if the fire and looked around, he saw a figure in a chair.

"Hello?" Dumbledore asked

"Professor, I thought you were dead!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, I am not dead, a little help from your parents was all I needed."

Harry's eyes widened, "My parents?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stepped back and fell into a chair. 'My parents' echoed in his mind. He got up and whispered, "Anything else?" He asked

"Yeah me." Said a gruff voice.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled running to his godfather.

"I really think you need to see three people. Oh and Happy Birthday." Sirius said.

Harry nodded and Dumbledore said, "I think some sleep for now."

The next morning at the Burrow 

"Maybe we should have the funeral today?" Ron suggested

"For who?" Came a voice.

Everyone in the kitchen turned and saw Sirius next to a boy with messy black hair and green eyes, Lily was the first to react, she ran over and hugged him, "Mum…can't…breathe." Harry gasped.

"Sorry, oh my boy, I missed you so much." Lily said looking at him and hugging him again.

"IT'S my turn!" Said James barging through the crowd.

"Well the Boy-Who-Lived, you did it! Saving thousands and killing yourself! Excellent! A real Marauder!" James said smiling.

"Hey dad?" Harry asked

"Yeah."

"I got Snape back."

James beamed, "That's my boy."

Molly came in the room hugging him, then a handshake from Author and hugs from Tonks, Remus, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.

"Where's Ginny?" He asked.

"Room, shut the door and hasn't come out." Hermione said, taking him to Ginny's room where she knocked and said, "Ginny, someone want's to see you."

"They can come in." Said a sad voice.

"Good luck." Hermione whispered as she headed back downstairs and Harry turned the knob, there was a scream as he opened the door and Harry found himself on the floor.

"Ouch, nice way to say hello."

"Your welcome." Said Ginny hugging him like his mother did.

"Come on, everyone wants to see you. There all worried." Harry said taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

This time as they opened the door, everyone jumped out and said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Harry smiled and Ginny hit herself, "I totally forgot, I am one good friend."

"Girlfriend." Harry whispered back.

Ginny blushed and they sat on the couch, there was some silence and Harry asked, "Hey mum? I thought you were dead. Same with dad, Sirus and Dumbledore."

"Long story, I'll tell you on you 21st." his mother replied.

"Great, I looking forward to it. Does anybody know where my Firebolt is?"

"FIREBOLT! You have a Firebolt, I want to see it, where? I heard it's the latest broom." James said

"Here." Ron said, giving Harry his broom.

"Thanks, mate. I think I should see the other DA members."

"True." Hermione said.

Harry smiled and got on his broom and flew out the window. "Well time to get back to work." Said Fred and George. Everyone vanished to his or her way.

Harry decided to see Neville first, he flew to the house and knocked on the door. Neville's gran opened it, "Am I seeing dead people?" She asked.

"No, is Neville home?"

"No sorry he is with his parents recovering. When you killed Voldemort, everyone under a curse was fixed."

"Congratulations! Bye!" Harry said vanishing to his broom.

The next stop was Seamus, when he arrived he saw Seamus in his room with Lavender, they were good friends now since Seamus saved her life.

Harry flew to window and knocked on it, Seamus fell of his bed when he saw Harry. Lavender hit him and opened the window, "Hey, I thought you were dead!"

"Nope, I had a little help. Can you tell Ernie and Pavarti please?"

"Sure, nice seeing you! Oh Harry, happy birthday!" Seamus said.

Harry smiled and flew towards the coast on the way he met Hedwig who settled on his shoulder.

As he approached Cho's house Hedwig flew ahead and cooed. Harry saw as he hovered Cho sitting on a bench in her yard with Hedwig now sitting next to her.

He flew around the side and landed without anyone seeing him, he snick around the corner hearing Cho say, "We all miss, especially Cedric, he saved him."

Harry stopped and whispered, "Cedric?"

Cho swung around and screamed, "HARRY!"

"Hello, what's this Cedric?"

"You called me?"


End file.
